


a child's wish

by brushesforhands



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: AU, God of Mischief, Loki AU, Loki fluff, Make a wish, Trickster Gods, Tumblr AU, loki as a father figure, loki tumblr au, marvel AU, tumblr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushesforhands/pseuds/brushesforhands
Summary: A little girl uses her Make A Wish on a trickster god.





	a child's wish

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I realize that this idea has been made in other fandoms (I’m pretty sure it’s a big DC au) and I am not trying to recreate that in any way. This is a personal interpretation.
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I am no expert on Make-A-Wish or the conditions of those who’ve been hospitalized with terminal illnesses. Please, if there is something offensive, tell me so I can fix it.

idea inspired by oneiriad on tumblr

“What the in the hell does that mean?” Loki seethed, a toothpick clenched between his teeth. “How would I help a dying child in a hospital?”

“Loki,” Thor berates. “Don’t be so forthright. The lady only asks for a simple favor.”

Loki sits up with a small grunt, taking the toothpick out of his mouth and crushing it. The woman across from him flinches, adjusts in the leather chair, and clears her throat. The tension in the room only gets heavier.

Lilith, the Make a Wish representative, had no idea what she was getting herself into when Loki Laufeyson was requested. See, usually kids requested Iron Man or Spiderman. Those were pretty easy to fulfill with a team full of people. Though, the whole team had bailed on her once they realized the intergalactic space villain was the true desire.

It was hard enough to get in touch with Thor, who, by the way, didn’t have a phone, email, or any way of contact with the outside world. It was a whole other situation to track down Loki and make him agree to listen to her requests.

Nevertheless, Lilith was determined. She managed to finally get him in the same room as her and plead her case. There wouldn’t be any rejection after the end. She was sure of it.

Her fingers trembled as she slid a manila folder over to Loki. “This… is Ellie. She’s six years old. She’s the brightest, sweetest kid I’ve ever met. And, the kicker is, she absolutely adores you.”

A photo slipped out of the folder to show a young girl with a huge gap between her teeth. A green and yellow headband wrapped around her head.

Loki was still stoic. “Why should I care? Why should I bother wasting my time on a revolting, nauseating, tiny spawn of Midgard?”

“Stop with the hackneyed soapbox speech,” Lilith rolled her eyes, clacking her nails onto her clipboard. “It’s tired. Just come in for thirty minutes. That’s all we’re asking. Surely an immortal god can spare thirty minutes, can’t he?”

Loki sputtered, which put a grin on Lilith’s face. “Exactly. You have nothing to lose. Big guy over there can come, too, just to make sure you don’t try to escape.”

Victorious, Lilith got out of her seat and extended her hand. There was a long hesitation before Loki took it, sighing and groaning. “Fine. I’m not promising to be on my best behavior.”

“I think that’s preferable.”

-

After several costume changes by Lilith’s demand, Loki was deemed ready for Ellie.

Loki adjusted the horns on his head. “I don’t see how battle attire will help this situation in any way. Is this some sort of prank?”

Lilith didn’t look up from her phone. “She requested for you to be in uniform.”

He sucked in a breath in impatience. “Well, let’s hurryup, shall we?”

The trio took off towards the hospital. Thor was pleasant company, which was more than could be said about his brother.

A group of people, ranging from teens to adults, stood nervously by the front double doors. They all had matching tees that had the same logo on the front. The trickster gave them all a wicked grin as he walked past, flashing his eyes red. They all cowered together.

When they arrived to the room, Lilith stopped them before going in. “Make sure not to touch her. Also, don’t mention anything about her condition. Please.”

“I’m offended,” Loki scoffed. “I would never.” He stuck up his nose with an air of grandiosity. “Thor and wench, kindly wait outside. I don’t need a babysitter.”

There was a long pause after Loki went in. “…wench…?”

A small figure lay curled up in a tattered emerald green blanket on the elevated bed. Next to her on the side table were crayon scribbles, a bottle of sanitizer, and tissues.

Something golden poked out from the folds of the covers. The girl flipped to the other side of the bed and the object turned out to be a stuffed bear with horns.

Loki cleared his throat and sank into the pink faux leather chair next to the bed. “Awaken, Midgardian spawn.”

Ellie’s eyes fluttered open slowly. It took a while for her to register who was in front of her, and when she did, she shot up like a rocket. “Woah! You’re Mr. Loki!”

“Excuse me, mortal, my title is — “

“Can I try on your horns? Pretty please? Can you make a knife appear?” She suddenly gasped. “I wanna see you turn blue!”

Loki grimaced. “Don’t you have anyone else to bother, child? Has it been years since your last contact with another human?”

Ellie thought for a moment. Her mouth was open and her tongue poked in between the gap in her teeth. “Mommy says that my friends can’t come visit because they’re suppost’a stay in school. I can’t go cuz I’m sick.”

Her commentleft him a little lost for words, but not for long. “Who needs friends. Friends will just disappoint you. Revenge, however, will not.”

His comment left her eyes twinkling. “Can we go out on a mission? Can we KILL someone??!?”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You think you’re ready for murder? Oh, darling, how naive. Do you even have any weapons? An army? A name for yourself?”

She paused. “Well, no.”

He laughed heartily. “Pathetic creature.”

Ellie hugged her bear tighter.

Meanwhile, Lilith and Thor were sitting close by outside the room. Lilith had planted a listening device on Loki in case she needed to intervene.

His last comment almost set her off. Thor stopped her. “Just wait. Loki may seem harsh, but it’s his roundabout way of affection.”

Back in the room, Loki took off his helmet and examined its gleaming gold. “Out of all the people in this world, you waste your wish on me, child? Why?” HIs eyebrows were very dark and expressive. His confusion was obvious.

“Because you’re the best,” she replied simply, giving him a toothy grin. “Everyone’s so mean to you. But you still keep fighting back anyway.”

Loki’s features softened just by a little. It was small, almost unnoticeable, but a smile edged its way onto his face. The only noise came out was a satisfied ‘humph’.

He stood up, took a breath, and lifted up the helmet, placing it on her head lightly.

It tilted halfway off, but she was still filled with glee. “I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief! Kneel, you mewling quim!”

This brought out a genuine chuckle from Loki. His pearly teeth gleamed. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

From the other room, Lilith snorted out a laugh, a small smile on her face. Loki wasn’t the evil mastermind everyone said he was. He was still very much a kid, too.

“Well,” the trickster sighed, “It’s time I’m off.”

“You’re leaving?” Her entire face fell, as did the horns.

He nodded. “Alas, I have some business attend to and mortals to discipline.”

“Awww,” she whined quietly, looking up at him as he turned to the door. He opened it and stepped out. As soon as he left, she felt the horns atop her head shrink to her size. She reached up to feel them and grinned.

Lilith stood up as she heard footsteps approach. “Listen, Loki… what you did today… that was…”

“It was a waste of time,” Loki sniffed, walking past her with his hands clasped behind his back. “Only fools are prone to such a sickness.” He turned back around to look at her with dark eyes. There was a twinkle behind them.

She smiled and mouthed her gratitude. And, with a flourish, he disappeared.


End file.
